Life
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: "Agar kau tidak menahan aib sendiri, datanglah pada Sasuke, ia akan mewakiliku menjagamu sementara waktu. Dan ingat, untuk sementara jangan beritahu Ibu kalau Kyo itu anakku. Oke!"
1. Chapter 1

Bisa dibilang ini lanjutan kisah Never Say it

**Life**

**NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Suara gaduh laci yang dibuka tutup terdengar selama beberapa menit. Kamar kost yang tak terlalu besar itu kini terlihat berantakan. Parfum, hairdrayer, cukuran, dan entah barang apalagi yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Tidak ada. Di sini juga tidak ada. Oh, shit!"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Uchiha Sasuke menggeledah isi laci mejanya. Tetap tidak ada. Tidak mungkin. Ia ingat persis kemarin meletakannya di laci meja -satu-satunya. Tapi kenapa bisa sampai hilang.

Maling?

Sasuke menggeleng. Tak mungkin ada pencuri yang berminat pada benda kesayangannya itu. Mungkin benda itu sangat berharga di matanya, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk orang lain.

"Apa aku lupa meletakkannya?" Sang stoic menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya dengan wajah yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Di mana terakhir kali ia melihat benda itu? Ah, tentu saja di laci, bodoh! Tidak mungkin Sasuke salah ingat. Si jenius Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah lupa.

Tenang. Tenang, Sasuke. Apa benar kali ini tidak lupa meletakkannya? Owh! Ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kini? Emh, membeli benda itu di super market? Ide buruk, Sasuke. Sekarang sudah jam 06.35, hampir terlambat pergi ke kampus.

Lupakan! Mungkin ia bisa membelinya selepas kuliah, nanti. Tapi,

Pemuda Uchiha itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang menjadi bagian dari pintu almari.

Jeans biru tua, sangat serasi dengan gelam kornea matanya, T-shirt putih polos cocok sekali dengan kulit putihnya. Penampilannya sempurna, -seharunya. Tapi tidak! Ia tidak bisa ke kampus dengan penampilan seperti ini. Lihatlah! Rambut lunglainya yang pasrah pada grafitasi. Ini membuatnya terlihat seperti eerr... Sai? Tidak! Cukup sudah lelaki itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya, cukup sudah jika warna rambutnya juga sama, dan cukup sudah gurat wajah pemuda innocent itu serupa dengannya. Maka dari itu, ia tak ingin model rambutnya sama dengan si pucat. Setidaknya itu ciri khas yang mendedakan dirinya dengan Sai.

Krek. Pintu kamar mandi terkuak. Pasti Sai telah selesai dengan urusannya, pikir Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada sohibnya.

"Aaaah! Leganyaaa... Yuk, Sas! Berangkat..." Sai nyengir super innocent seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang mencari, ah! Apa kau melihat Ge- oh! Hei! Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu!"

Sasuke tercengang. Matanya membulat maksimal sedetik setelah ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai. Jika kau perhatikan pemuda yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu, maka akan kau dapati sesuatu yang berdeda darinya.

Spike?

Ah, yang benar saja? Itu gaya Sasuke. Yang merasa model rambutnya diplagiat hanya ternganga tak percaya. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah tersenyum sok cute yang buru-buru menghampiri Saruke. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan cermin.

"Ah, aku keren yah. Mak! Anakmu ini ganteng banget sih?" Sai bergumam pelan sambil tak hentinya senyum-senyum sendiri. Sasuke sweatdrop. Entah reaksi seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan. Tenang! Tenang Sasuke! Jangan sampai membenturka kepala ke tembok.

"Sai! Mengapa kau jadi seperti- ah! Pasti kau yang mengambil gel rambutku, hah?" Sasuke melebarkan kelopak matanya yang sipit. Sementara yang ditatap mengerjap tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Pinjem," akunya dengan senyum malaikat.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum mengacak rambut Sai main-main. "Kau jelek dengan rambut seperti ini. Kembali ke model layermu," ujar Sasuke menggurui. Sementara Sai kembali mematut wajah di depan cermin. Menurutnya, urusan penampilan, cermin tak bisa bohong. Tapi... tapi...

"Sudah. Sisir rambutmu seperti biasa! Kita hampir terlambat."

"Ah, benar juga." Buru-buru Sai membenahi tatanan rambutnya dan membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih gel rambut yang ia genggam. Memberi kesempatan pada Uchiha bungsu untuk menata diri, Sasuke tampak berantakan pagi ini. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang tanpa gel.

"Siap?"

Dalam beberapa detik saja si pemuda kalem itu sudah melihat Sasuke dengan rambut cepaknya. Hebat! Padahal tadi ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari limabelas menit untuk membuat pantat ayam dari rambutnya. Merepotkan.

"Lets go, bro!" Sasuke merangkul pundak pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dan segera beranjak. Sai mengerjap. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Salah makan obat ya? Tak biasanya pemuda ini bersikap bersahabat. Mencurigakan.

"Hey! Hey! Uang transferanku belum masuk, lho!" Sai tersenyum tawar. Dan seketika terlihat beberapa lipatan samar di kening Sasuke.

"Cih! Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku sedang butuh pinjaman?" nada suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Kalau bukan itu, apa lagi?" tanya Sai, lugu. Sasuke lantas menurunkan lengannya yang sempat tertender nyaman di pundak Sai.

"Sialan, kau!"

Dan pada akhirnya Shimura Sai hanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan tampang tolol ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh, hey! Kau marah ya? Kenapa marah? Salahku apa, ya?" Kejar Sai, masih bingung. Sementara sang sobat hanya menahan kesal di dada. Berteman dengan Sai. Oh, ada kekuatan apa pada diri Uchiha muda ini hingga mampu bertahun-tahun hidup bersama si autis Sai.

"Siapa yang marah?" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, dan Sai pun tak kalah cepat. Mereka hampir sampai di gerbang rumah. Si gadis cempol putri pemilik kost hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika dilihatnya dua pemuda yang berjalan cepat di teras.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak marah ya? Syukurlah... tapi, hey! Kenapa wajamu masam begitu? Ah, meski kau tampan, tapi kalau wajahmu begitu juga tidak enak dipandang. Yang kubaca di buku, senyum dapat mencairkan suasanya. Cobalah biasakan dirimu tersenyum sepertiku, pasti kau makin terlihan keren. Dan kesan angkuh pasti juga lepas darimu. Hmm... banyak yang heran melihatmu, tiap hari mukanya kecut begitu. Hati-hati, pakar kecantikan kulit sering memperingatkan, tersenyumlah, sesungguhnya saat tersenyum adalah olah raga yang membuat otot-otot pada wajah kita rileks-"

Si pendengar hanya mendengus sebal.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, Sai. Kau ingin aku menghubungi Chou ji agar dia menjemputmu, hm?" Dan seringaian devil terbit begitu saja di paras Sasuke

Skak mat! Si pucat menelan ludah. Ia mengambil langkah damai dengan memberi isyarat meletakkan telunjuk jari di depan bibir dan seketika itu bungkam.

Dua pemuda itu berakhir berdiri membisu di halte bus. Menanti kendaraan besar yang akan mengantar mereka menuju kampus. Hah! Semoga saja tak harus menunggu lama seperti biasanya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah sampai di halaman Universitas Shirokane, kebetulan tadi Pick up yang memuat gula premium milik Juragan Jiraya sedang lewat, sekalian numpang. Lumayan dapat gratisan ongkos.

"Iyyuh! Sudah kubilang! Seharusnya kita jangan numpang pick up-nya mang Jiraya! Uh, sekarang aku di krubutin semut."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ingin tertawa melihat teman dekatnya itu mengomel dengan wajah datar.

"Halah! Toh, gratis kan? Gak usah pake ngeluh, -eh? Ada Hinata."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis indigo yang duduk di bangku taman bersama beberapa temannya.

"Lihat apa, sih?" Sai mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Sudah, kau ke toilet saja dulu. Kurasa semut-semut betina itu lebih menyukaimu," ejek Sasuke.

"Jangan mengolok! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Mentingin gratisan. Untung bukan truk sampah atau pick up pengangkut kambing yang kita tumpangin. Huft." Sai mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek. Oh, imutnya. Andai ada Chouji di sini pasti kau sudah habis, Sai. Batin Sasuke nista.  
"Ah, apa peduliku. Urus dirimu sendirilah. Aku duluan ya, Sai." Membenahi rambutnya sekilas, Sasuke lantas melirik spion motor -entah milik siapa yang terparkir di sekitar taman. Ah, penampilannya sempurna. Tak perlu khawatir.

"Hei, mau ke mana? Aku ikut," rajuk Sai, dan baru selangkah ia mengikuti Sasuke, si raven buru-buru berbalik. Memegang bahu Sai dan membalikkan arah jalannya. "Jangan ganggu, pergi jauh-jauh sana! Kali ini, aku tak ingin ada obat nyamuk." Sasuke mendorong punggung Sai sekuat tenaga dan,

GEDUBRAK!

"GYAAAAAAAAA..."  
Jatuh terpelanting menghantam tong sampah. O,oh! Sepertinya ada yang sengaja, Sai. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia hanya mendapati punggung Sasuke yang tertelan tikungan taman. Awas kau!

"SSAASSUUKKEE!"

Teriakan yang menggema di sekitar taman Universitas Shirokane itu hanya ditanggapi seringaian simpul si pemilik nama yang dipanggil. Hahaha, mudah saja. Ia hanya perlu mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Chouji agar ia segera menolong Sai di taman. So sweet.

Ah, lupakan masalah pair gila itu. Dan tatap diri sendiri.

Sempurna. Sempurna. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengamati dirinya. Jangan sampai ada cacad di depan Hinata.

Melangkah pasti dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, ia pura-pura tak melihat Hinata yang duduk di bangku taman.

Satu

.  
Dua

.  
Tiga

.

Sasuke mondar-mandir di depan si nona Hyuuga. Tapi, eh? Kok, Hinata tidak memanggilnya? Hmm, pasti gadis itu tidak melihatnya tadi. Sasuke mundur beberapa meter dari tempat berdirinya.

Tiga

.  
Dua

.  
Satu

.

Kembali melangkah pasti.

Satu

.  
Dua

.  
Tiga

Ayo! Ayo, Hinata panggil. Arrgghh! Apa memang Hinata tidak melihatnya lewat? Dasar, untuk apa gadis Hyuuga itu punya mata sebesar itu jika tidak untuk melihat lebih jelas? Ah, sial! Sepertinya ia memang harus menghampiri pacarnya itu lebih dulu.

"Hay, Hinata..." sapa Sasuke dengan parasnya yang begitu cool. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kenapa tadi? Maju mundur maju mundur? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Hinata dengan tetap tersenyum. Sementara dua gadis di sebelahnya terkikik geli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Sang pangeran es terdiam. Dalam angannya, wajah coolnya sudah muncul retakan rapat sebelum pecah menghasilkan es serut yang siap disiram sirup merah.

"Err, nona-nona. Bisa kupinjam Hinatanya?" tanpa peduli rasa malunya, Sasuke tetap memajang tampang stoicnya ketika berbicara pada dua gadis cantik di sebelah Hinata. Dua dara itu saling bertatapan, sebelum mengangkat bahu pasrah. "Yah, dengan terpaksalah."

Sasuke tersenyum ketika dilihatnya dua gadis itu telah angkat kaki dari tempatnya.  
Sasuke segera duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata. Dan ia merasa aneh dengan ekspresi si nona Hyuuga yang terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"Che! Kukira kau mengerjaiku lagi kali ini." Sasuke memutar bola mata. Sementara si lawan bicara sudah tertawa lepas dengan menutup rapat bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, Sasuke! Gayamu yang sok keren dan maju mundur itu begitu menggelikan."

Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika didapatinya bahu Hinata makin terguncang oleh gelak tawa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti senang sekali menjailiku?" mata Sasuke berkilat marah. Hinata hanya menepukkan kedua tangan dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Yah, Sai telah banyak mengajariku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oh, pantas sekarang Hinata jadi begini. Ternyata sang masterlah yang mengajarkan hal buruk seperti ini. "Sudah! Kuharap Sai tidak kau apa-apakan setelah ini," kata Hinata. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, jangan marah begitu. Nanti cepat tua," goda Hinata sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan sikunya. Senyuman hambar yang disajikan Uchiha. Jual mahal, pikir Hinata. Tahu begitu, tak usahlah memohon agar Sasuke tak ngambek.

"Sasuke jelek!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hanya kau yang memberiku fitnah itu. Pertama dan yang terakhir."

"Norak."

"Semua orang menyebutku keren." Berlagak mengangkat krah baju. Sasuke cukup cool dengan gaya narsisnya.

Hinata pura-pura ingin muntah, "kamseupay deh."

"Kamusutumpay?" Sasuke mengernyit. Baru pertama ia dengar kalimat itu. Bahasa mana ya?

"Bukan, tapi Kamseupay!"

"Kamutupay?"

Hinata sweatdrop. Hah, terserahlah.

"Um, aku tidak melihat Sai. Kemana dia?" mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang mulai garing, Hinata mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Berharap menemukan seseorang dengan kulit paling putih di sekitarnya.

"Dia ke toilet." Prediksi Sasuke saja.

Hinata manggut-manggut. "Ya sudah! Ayo, kita ke kelas. Aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas Kakashi-sensei."

Hey? Apa-apaan ini? Lupa mengerjakan tugas? Yang benar saja Hime. Bukankah kemarin hari minggu? Dan kemarin juga tak ada acara kencan. Seharusnya tak mungkin Hinata sampai melupakan tugasnya. Che! Sudahlah, Hinata juga manusia biasa. Ada kalanya ia jenuh menatap buku-buku peer yang menumpuk.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai melupakan tugasmu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke ketika keduanya sudah sampai di kelas. Hinata tersenyum, meletakkan buku dan tasnya di atas meja kemudian menatap Sasuke, "umh, sebenarnya tidak lupa. Hanya saja aku tahu kalau Kakashi-sensei tidak akan hadir hari ini."

Sasuke mengernyit, "tidak hadir?"

"Yah, mungkin akan lama. Beliau harus ke luar negri untuk melanjutkan study."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dari Gaara."

Sasuke mumutar bola matanya. Hah, nama itu lagi. Demi apapun, Sasuke muak mendengar nama pemuda keturunan Suna itu disebut-sebut, apalagi oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Cemburu?

Ah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak cemburu jika kekasihmu sendiri membahas pemuda tampan, pintar dan cool selain dirimu?

"Mengapa Gaara? Ah- maksudku kenapa Gaara bisa tahu kalau..."

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

Dan seketika sepasang mata onyx itu membulat sempurna. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri tegap di depan kelas.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

* * *

_**See you next chappy...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Buat; Onyx Stoic, Emogerlnot, sasuhina-caem, momoka, dan juga buat kertas biru. Salam kenal semuanya. Senang kalian bersedia mampir baca fanfiksi saya.

Maaf, jika OOC. Saya hanya menulis apa kata hati, dan sifat-sifat dari tokohnya saya tentukan sendiri, hanya charakternya saja yang pinjam :) Untuk masalah typo, saya usahakan meminimalisir.

* * *

**Life**

**NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

.

.

.

* * *

"Mengapa Gaara? Ah- maksudku kenapa Gaara bisa tahu kalau..."

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

Dan seketika sepasang mata onyx itu membulat sempurna. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri tegap di depan kelas.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Gaara memang hebat," Hinata bertumpu dagu. "bahkan dia dipercaya menggantikan Kakashi selama beliau pergi."

Whot? Jadi, selama itu pula si merah bata itu jadi dosen pengajarnya? Demi Justin! Sasuke yakin kalau ia bisa jadi pengajar yang seribu kali lebih baik dari pemuda Suna itu. Jangan pernah meragukan kejeniusan keturunan Uchiha.

"Perkenalkan, saya Akasuna no Gaara, asisten pengajar Kakashi-sensei. Tugas saya di sini menggantikan Guru Kakashi selama beliau pergi."

Bisik-bisik centil para mahasiswi haus belaian mulai membuat heboh suasana isi kelas. Coba bayangkan, jika mata pelajaran paling membosan di ajarkan oleh asisten dosen paling keren di kampus, tak ada lagi insiden tertidur atau online dalam kelas pastinya.

"Waw, Gaara! Sasuke, lihat! Itu Gaara," ujar Sai ngotot sambil menengok ke belakang. Yang diajak bicara hanya bertumpu dagu, malas. Sudah tahu, Sai. Tak usahlah kau ngotot begitu. Tapi entah, pada kenyataanya tak ada sekatapun yang terucap darinya.

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke! Kau tidak mendengarku?" Sai melambai kecil. "Gawat, bro! Ada Gaara."

Ck! Sasuke berdecak. What the hell? Meski tak diberi tahupun, Sasuke tahu, bodoh!

"Bro, itu Gaara! Gaara jadi pengajar!"

Oh, oke! Rasanya Sasuke mulai pening dengan ocehan sohibnya itu.  
"Sssttt..." Tenten meletakkan telunjuk tangannya di bibir. "Diamlah, hargai Gaara. Bagaimanapun, dia tetap pengganti dosen kita."

Sai menatap Tenten tak suka. "Kau sendiri juga berisik."

"Baiklah! Kita mulai saja mata kuliah hari ini."

Dan kelas yang didominasi perempuan itu hening seketika. Mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tapi entah apa yang ada dalam benak mereka masing-masing, hentailisme, mesumilisme, atau mungkin juga cabulisme, hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu. Sasuke yakin ia tak salah lihat ketika melihat senyum penuh arti mengembang di bibir Hinata. Hey? Apa maksudnya senyum itu?

"Ah, aku tak percaya ini, Sai! Bayangkan, mendengar namanya disebut saja aku sudah muak! Apalagi harus bertemu dengannya hampir tiap hari. Oh, shit! Mengapa harus Gaara yang jadi asisten Kakashi-sensei? Katakan padaku, dan aku akan suka rela menjadi asistennya tanpa honor sekalipun." Sasuke mengakhiri gerutuannya dengan menyesap jus tomat favoritnya. Sai hanya menumpu dagu. "Haaaah," hanya itu responnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika kuperhatikan, Hinata begitu kagum padanya."

Dan lagi-lagi respon yang sama ia dengar. "Haaaaaah."

"Sai! Mengapa kau hanya- oh, hey! Ternyata dari tadi kau melihat paha ber-rok mini? Pantas kau lebih tenang dari biasanya."

"Sasuke, lihat! Aku paling suka yang warna pink." Sai tersenyum super innocent, sedangkan Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan tampang datar di wajahnya.

"Lupakan, Sai! Kau belum cukup umur. Kau bisa sawanan." Sasuke kembali menyesap jus tomatnya.

"Sawan?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya. "Hey, kau kira aku balita? Tahun ini aku genap 21 tahun."

"Seperti biasanya! Tiap hari kau selalu membuatku jengkel! Cih, mengapa aku bisa mengenalmu dan terjebak pertemanan macam ini?" mendengus kesal, Sasuke hanya menerawang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai.

SMA Mikrogane, beberapa tahun lalu. Seorang remaja dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan siswa lain memasuki kelas dengan ragu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Gay-sensei. Si remaja mengangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shimura Sai. Suasana gaduh seketika. Dan sasaran pertanyaan dari teman-teman bukanlah si murid baru, melainkan Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke! Apa dia saudaramu?"

"Kalau bukan, pasti Ayahmu yang berselingkuh."

"Apa dia sama playboy-nya denganmu?"

Ah, sial! Apa hubungannya murid baru itu dengannya? Mirip? Yang benar saja. Jelas-jelas Sasuke jauh lebih tampan dari si murid baru. Dan jika ada yang curiga tentang kesetiaan Uchiha Fugaku, maka Sasukelah orang yang paling tahu tentang Ayahnya itu. Seorang Security yang gajinya selalu habis dimakan, tak mungkinlah ia sampai punya istri simpanan atau selingkuhan. Mau diberi makan apa, coba?

"Kau melamun, Sasuke?" Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Si Raven mundur beberapa centi. "Hah, tidak juga."

"Eh, kau suka yang mana? Yang pink atau kuning muda?" tanya Sai, tanpa beban.

Sasuke melengos,"sudahlah. Aku tak berhasrat pada celana dalam mereka."

"OMG!" Sai membekap mulutnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi hentai begitu? Hey, bro. Yang kubahas adalah rambut mereka! Rambut, bukan celada dalam. Ah, kurasa Hinata harus tahu hal ini, bag- Ouch! Hey! Kenapa kau menjitakku?"

Dan seketika muncul benjolan kecil di puncak kepala si pucat. Sementara si pelaku hanya memajang tampang bete-nya.

"Oi, Sai."

Dua pemuda stoic menoleh. Dari arah kanan, mereka melihat gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat menghampiri. Rok mininya tampak centil diterpa sepapasang kaki indah yang melangkah.

"Shion..."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang ketika dua insan itu saling bertukar ciuman. Hanya ciuaman pipi, sih. Tapi, hey... bahkan ia dan Hinata tak pernah melakukan itu. Si gadis Hyuuga itu sangat menjaga kehormatannya sebagai wanita.  
Sementara Sasuke tengah heran siapa lagi dara cantik yang digandeng sobat playboy-nya ini? Sai buru-buru mendudukkan Shion di sisihnya.  
"Ini Shion, kekasihku." Tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Hallo, kau pasti Sasuke. Sai banyak cerita tentangmu." Shion mengulurkan tangan lentiknya dan hanya dibalas jabatan sekilas oleh Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sai. "Kau gila! Siapa lagi ini?" tanya Sasuke, berbisik.

"Sudah dijelaskan tadi, bukan? Dia pacarku."

"Kau, tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan Tenten?"

Sai diam, tampak berpikir sejenak. "Itu bukan urusanku," katanya, tanpa senyum. Sasuke hanya diam heran, sungguh! Kau bukan type orang seperti itu Sai.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" samar Shion bertanya.

"Ah, biasalah! Masalah cowok!" Sai lantas kembali berbaur dengan obrolannya dengan Shion. Membiarkan Sasuke merasakan betapa perihnya menjadi obat nyamuk sebelum akhirnya cabut meninggalkan soulmate baru itu.

* * *

"Two Stoic akhirnya tayang! Astaga, aku harus lihat! Harus! Sasuke, kau tahu betapa hebatnya film itu? Perpaduan antara ide cerita yang unik dan para bintang profesional membuat film itu sangat spektakuler."

Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Hinata? Itu yang terbaca dari mimik wajah tak mengerti Sasuke. Sejak tadi Hinata membahas Two Stoic, entah apa itu.

"Sasuke? Jangan katakan kau tak tahu film itu." Hinata mengemasi buku-bukunya. "Wajahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan antusias."

"Hn, aku memang sama sekali tak tahu. Maaf."

Hinata mendengus kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin melihatnya denganmu."

"Kalau kencan aku mau, -ah, maksudku akan kutemani kau nonton. Kapan?" Kali ini dapat dipastikan Sasuke amat-teramat antusias dan itu membuat Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Nanti malam jam 19.00, bagaimana? Kau bisa?"

"Gampang! Dandan saja kau yang cantik." Sasuke menyeringai. Lantas ia menyempang tas di pundaknya. Hinata tersipu malu.

Dan akhirnya mereka melangkah beriringan. Selepas mata kuliah terakhir, mereka memutuskan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan bertemu jam tujuh malam nanti.

"Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan. Nanti malam jangan sampai telat yah," malu Hinata berkata ketika mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke mengangguk pasti, "Tenang saja."

Sasuke melempar kissbye romantisnya sebelum beranjak. Hinata tertawa geli, dengan gaya jenakanya gadis itu seolah menangkap kissbye Sasuke di udara dan menempelkannya di pipi.

Senyum masih mengembang meski sosok Sasuke sudah hilang ditelan tikungan. Hinata segera masuk dan baru saja ia berniat membuka pintu gerbang ketika pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam. Gaara, sosok yang sangat ia kenal itu yang terlihat.

"Eh, Gaara. Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali, padahal aku baru pulang. Umh, sampaikan pada Ayah kalau aku akan sedikit terlambat Latihan. Aku lelah sekali."

"Kau terlihat senang sekali?" Alih-alih menjawab, Gaara justru memberi pertanyaan yang jauh dari obrolan yang tadi Hinata bangun.

"Oh, terlihat begitu ya?" Bingung. Pada akhirnya dara cantik itu segera menggiring langkahnya ke dalam. Gaara membuang muka. Ada luka yang tersirat dari wajah datarnya.

* * *

Tenten hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke bersiul-siul di meja makan. Sedang hepi rupanya. Lagipula, jarang-jarang pemuda itu dengan kesadaran diri bersedia membantu menyiapkan makan siang, meski hanya sekedar mengelap piring.

"Ada yang lagi seneng nih, abis dapet togel ya?" Tenten nyengir jahil, dilihatnya Sasuke langsung pasang tampang jutek, tersinggung.

"Sialan kau!"

Tebahak Tenten melihat perubahan tampang Sasuke yang drastis. Dasar childish! Cepat sekali berubah mood.

"Lantas?"

Sasuke mengelap piring terakhirnya sebelum menarik kursi di bawah meja makan dan duduk di sana. "Biasa, rencana akhir pekan."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, seketika mendung kelabu membingkai wajah Tenten. "Kau yang punya pacar sih, enak. Lha, aku? Malam minggu rasanya kelam mulu."

"Che! Apa masalahmu? Kau tinggal ajak Sai dinner. Beres." Si Stoic menyeringai.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin mayat hidup it-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena saat itu Uchiha Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan seringaian mengerikan. Dalam hitungan detik tangan pemuda itu meraih rahang Tenten dan mengamatinya sejenak. Tenten menahan napasnya diperut. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?

"Sasuke, apa yang kau-"

Sret.

Dan sebelah cempol Tenten sudah terlepas, membuat helai rambutnya tergerai sebahu. Tenten hanya mengerjap cengo, sedangkan Sasuke makin melebarkan evil smirk-nya. Cih! Sudah Sasuke duga sebelumnya. Tenten sebenarnya punya potensi menjadi primadona kampus andai saja ia memiliki selera style yang bagus. Tapi, ironisnya selama ini dara itu terlalu payah, tak bisa berdandan dan tak tahu cara berpakaian yang modis.

"Akan kubuat Sai bertekuk lutut padamu," ujar Sasuke, seribu yakin.

"Jangan mimpi, Sasuke. Sai bukan type orang yang bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta." Tenten mencibir. "Kita bertaruh! Dalam waktu sebulan saja, pasti Sai sudah bisa kau ajak dinner, bagaimana?"

Tenten mundur selangkah. Nampak berpikir sejenak. Arrgh! Andai Tenten menerima tawaran Sasuke, apa dirinya terlihat seperti gadis girang yang begitu antusias mengejar pemuda idamannya? Pasti Sasuke sudah berpikir ia sangat tergila-gila pada sobat baiknya itu. Tidak salah sih, tapi gengsi tingkat dewa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana ya..."

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Sepertinya kau kurang terta-"

"Tunggu. Baiklah, aku setuju."

Sasuke menyeringai atas kemenangannya lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman.

"Deal?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Deal."

Berjuang Sasuke. Demi mendapatkan kado cantik untuk ulang tahun Hinata bulan depan. Sasuke bersumpah akan memenangkan taruhan ini, dan mendapat honor dari Tenten.

"Aku pulang."

Tenten dan Sasuke refleks menoleh ke aras sumber suara. Pintu depan yang terkuak disusul dengan munculnya Sai dari mulut pintu.

"Oh, hay... sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sai, sangat ramah. Ia kembali menutup pintu ruang tamu dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah berbentuk hello kitty -entah milik siapa.

"Hari ini masa apa, ya?" Setengah berlari Sai menghampiri ruang makan. Tuntutan lambung yang serasa melilit membuatnya lupa meletakkan tasnya lebih dulu.

"Sub daging. Nyam... semoga yang masak bukan nona cempol," Sai berkata tanpa eksresi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia telah meraih piring dan sendok namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu, ha, mayat?" tanya Tenten, emosi.

"Tentu saja karena masakanmu tidak enak," jawabnya terlampau jujur. "Eh, tadi kau memanggilku apa? Mayat? Hah, berapa kali harus kubilang jangan panggil aku mayat."

"Baiklah. Cungkring."

"Hey!" Sai melotot tak suka.

Dan perdebatan tak penting itu terus berlangsung hingga berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian. Sasuke yang menjadi saksi pertikaian mereka hanya menghempaskan napas putus asa. Apa mungkin dalam waktu satu bulan Sai bisa dinner dengan Tenten? Sai, meski ia ramah, tapi ia pahit lidah. Sedangkan Tenten sangat munafik, selalu mencari perhatian dengan menyulut perkelahian. Sasuke tahu, Tenten hanya ingin banyak ngobrol dengan Sai, hanya saja gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

* * *

Mematut dirinya di depan cermin selama beberapa menit kemudian berputar. Menatap meluruh anggota tubuh yang dapat dijangkau sepasang matanya. Dress ungu muda dengan jaket hitam, Hanabi yang memilihkan untuknya. Dara manis itu menunduk lemas, mengapa adik perempuannya yang masih SD itu terlihat jauh -sangat jauh lebih berpengalaman dibanding dirinya?

Sudahlah! Lain kali, ia harus lebih sering memperingatkan Hanabi agar adik belianya itu tak terlalu sibuk pacaran.

Melirik sekilas jam klasik di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia masih punya waktu 30 menit sebelum Sasuke datang. Ung, kira-kira kali ini Sasuke menjemputnya dengan apa ya?

Ting tong~

Oh? Mungkin Sasuke yang datang. Hinata buru-buru meraih tas lengannya dan segera membuka pintu depan.

Surprize. Uchiha Sasuke yang memang selalu tampil penuh pesona berdiri di depan pintu. Oh, sial! Mengapa ia masih saja berdebar melihat Sasuke yang begitu keren.

"Hay, Hinata," sapa Sasuke ketik Hinata sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kau sudah siap?"

Mata Hinata berbinar ketika melihat sesuatu di genggaman Sasuke. Mawar merah, kesukaannya.

"For me?" Hinata menunjuk antusias bunga di genggaman Sasuke, dan si raven mengulurkannya pada Hinata,"yes. Princess."

"So sweet." Pipinya merona, dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat senang ketika melihat wajah pasangannya memerah karenanya.

"I can give you everything."

Sasuke memang tak sering menggombal, tapi sekali ia melakukan aksi gombal, maka akan disaksikan si Hyuuga jelita ini klepek-klepek olehnya. Inilah alasan utamanya malas menggombal, ia hanya tak tega melihat Hinata yang mungkin akan tepar tak berdaya. Oh, please. Jangan menganggap Sasuke lebay, itu hanya prediksi.

"Ng... kita ke bioskop naik apa? Limo?" canda Hinata yang tanpa sengaja mengoyak batin Sasuke. Sudah tahu Sasuke ini mahasiswa kere, kenapa ia sampai membahas Limosine yang bahkan wujudnya seperti apa Sasuke tak tahu. Yang ia dengar, harga mobil itu teramat sangat mahal.

"Hn. Aku pinjam salah satu motor Tenten yang menganggur. Metik sih, tapi lebih baik dari pada ngesot."

Gelap. Lampu bioskop telah dimatikan. Sementara film yang dinanti mulai diputar. Hinata meraih popcorn di genggaman Sasuke tanpa menoleh, hanya tak ingin ada satu adeganpun yang terlewatkan.

"Yo yo yo, sekarang kita harus kemana yo?"

"Yo yo, saya juga tidak tahu yo."

Dan backsound dangdut keroncong mengiringi perjalanan sang manusia-manusia hutan.

Dengan segenap kesabaran yang masih terisa, setengah mati Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tak beranjak dari gedung bioskop sebelum filmnya usai. Gusti pengeran, ternyata seperti inikah film yang diagung-agungkan Hinata? Najis!

"Apa sih? Jangan dekat-dekat. Jauh-jauh sono."

"Geer banget sih? Sok ganteng lu!"

"Emang ganteng kok."

Berkedut telinga Sasuke. Rasanya ia tak asing dengan suara-suara itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba firasat buruk mengganjal pikirannya. Ragu ia menengok ke belakang dan, SHIT! Mengapa harus ada pengacau lagi di momen kencan yang begitu langka?

"Hoo... err, hallo Sasuke. Sedang apa?" Sai bertanya dengan tampang kikuk.

"Kau berisik sih, jadi ketahuan kan."

"Enak saja. Kau duluan kan, yang berisik."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau juga."

"Sssttt,..."

Dan, berpasang-pasang tatapan sebal mengarapa pada mereka. Tentu saja Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga terkena imbasnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan dua sahabatnya duduk di belakangnya.

"Hey, kebetulan sekali kalian bisa di sini."

Hey, Nona. Itu bukan kebetulan. Dua orang kurang kerjaan ini yang membuntuti kita, batin Sasuke, bete.

"Kita bisa double date."

"Idih! Ngedate sama Mini mouse? Sorry, mending sama kambingnya Ngkong Sarutobi." Sai mencibir.

"Apa kau bilang? Ha! Mulutmu itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran."

"Sssttt..."

Dan pada akhirnya keempat orang itu hanya memasang tanpang canggung ketika tatapan kesal kembali terarah pada mereka.

Week end ini ter-ter-terburuk dalam hidup Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, ketika kau harus menyaksikan film tergaje selama dua jam penuh, dan bukan hanya itu, ketika film hampir berakhir Sasuke mengira akan segera terbebas dari neraka kebosanan, tapi tidak saat ia menyadari dua pengacau duduk tepat di belakannya. Shit!  
Dan sekarang, ketika ia hampir memejamkan mata, suara ringtone hp-nya tak henti-hentinya berdering. Shit kuadrat!

Krrriiinngg... Krrriiinngg... Krrriiinngg...

Poliponik klasik dari ponselnya terus saja terdengar, meski cukup lama ia mengabaikan.

"Sasuke! Kalau kau tak mau angkat telpon, buang benda itu hingga tidak bisa berdering lagi. Owh! Gara-gara suara itu mimpiku jadi terpotong, padahal lagi seru-serunya."

Kini, Sasuke hanya menatap datar seseorang yang mengomel di balik selimut Dora The Exlporer. Oh, baiklah!  
Beberapa saat kemudian, ia meraih ponsel hitam putih yang tergeletak di meja. Dengan malas ia mengangkat dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI ANGKAT TELPONNYA!"

Ia menjauhkan kembali ponselnya dari telinga. Uh! Ternyata teriakan Ibu masih saja dasyat, pikirnya.

"Hey, kau masih ada?"

Setelah yakin bahwa seseorang di seberang sana sudah mulai 'jinak', Sasuke kembali menempelkan hp-nya di telinga. "Ada apa, Bu?"

"Kau harus segera pulang!"

Menautkan alis, Uchiha bungsung tak mengerti mengapa ibunya tiba-tiba memintanya pulang.

"Aku sibuk kuliah, Bu. Musim ujian begini, tidak mungkin aku bisa pulang. Lagi pula aku tidak punya ongkos," jelas Sasuke, setengah mengantuk ia tertunduk-tunduk.

"Oh, baiklah! Jika kau tidak bisa pulang, maka Ibu yang akan kesana bersamanya."

"Bersama siapa?"

"Ya, jangan pura-pura bodoh! Dasar! Dan jangan pernah lupakan dosa-dosamu," Suara Mikoto meninggi.

Maksudnya?

Sasuke merasa alur pembicaraan sudah mulai menyimpang. Eng, jarang-jarang Sasuke lola begini.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud, Ibu."

"Besok saja kita bertemu. Oh, ya, jangan lupa SMS-kan alamat rumah kost-mu. Dah!"

Tut... tut... tut...

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya. Panggilan berakhir? Cih! Dasar wanita, selalu seenaknya.

"Cih! Sialan, kau tidak membangunkan aku!" Sasuke buru-buru memaki celana jeansnya. Meraih sepatu dan memakainya sembarangan sambil terus mengumpat, mengutuk perbuatan sohibnya yang membiarkannya bangun kesiangan.

"Apa? Sekarang nyalahin aku? Padahal tidurmu yang kayak kebo!"

Sasuke menatap sinis pada temannya yang sudah teramat tampan pagi ini.

"Gara-gara menunggumu juga, aku pasti ikutan terlambat, belum sarapan juga. huee..." merengek bak bocah kecil yang manja. Sasuke hanya dapat menghembuskan napas heran. Inilah sisi rahasia Sai. Ketika ia bersama gadis, yang terlihat adalah pangeran penuh pesona. Dasar buaya.

Suara gedebuk lari dari lantai atas membuat lelapnya tidur Tenten terganggu. Dengan langkah terhuyung gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Melongokkan kepalanya dan berteriak, "WOY! BERISIK! MINGGU-MINGGU GINI, GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA KALIAN!"

Dan, seketika suara gaduh dari lantai atas berubah senyap.

Sasuke dan Sai saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Ternyata hari minggu. Dasar, idiot!" maki Sasuke, menyalahkan. Si kambing hitam acuh tak acuh, sibuk melepas sepatu dan melorotkan celana jeansnya -menyisakan boxer bintang-bintang, sebelum melompat kembali ke spring bed. Mengikuti jejak Sai, Sasukepun tak butuh waktu lama untuk melepas sepatunya dan kembali tidur. Mungkin ia sudah meraih mimpinya jika saja tak dikacaukan ketukan brutal di pintu kamar.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Suara Tenten terdengar panik. Che! Ada apa dengan putri Ibu kost itu? Sasuke berdecak sebal. Yang mengambil inisiatif membuka pintu justru Sai.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Wajahnya penasaran. Tenten kini tanpak acak-acakan dengan babydol yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, bola matanya bergerak-gerak, terlihat bingung.

"Hey, kenapa?" Sai tertular panik. Dengan langkah berat Sasuke menghampiri. "Apa?"

"Eto, di depan."

"Di depan?"

"Ada..."

"Ada siapa?"

"Siapa?"

* * *

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Life**

**NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Suara Tenten terdengar panik. Che! Ada apa dengan putri Ibu kost itu? Sasuke berdecak sebal. Yang mengambil inisiatif membuka pintu justru Sai.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Wajahnya penasaran. Tenten kini tanpak acak-acakan dengan babydol yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, bola matanya bergerak-gerak, terlihat bingung.

"Hey, kenapa?" Sai tertular panik. Dengan langkah berat Sasuke menghampiri. "Apa?"

"Eto, di depan."

"Di depan?"

"Ada..."

"Ada siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Seles panci? Bilang, aku tak ambil kreditan! Jadi gak usah nagih cicilan."

Tenten menjitak kening Sai yang tertutup poni. Bocah sableng! Mana mungkin Tenten sepanik ini jika yang datang hanya seorang seles panci?  
"Resek banget sih, lu?" Sai mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut hebat, sekalian merapikan rambut depannya.

"Seriuslah, Sai." Nampak tak suka, Sasuke hanya melempar ancaman halus berupa death glare yang membuat siapapun merinding.

"Ada Ibumu di bawah!"

"HAAAAA?"

Omaygoat! Ternyata wanita itu benar-benar datang? Sepagi ini? Bahkan Sasuke belum merapikan kamarnya. Bagaimana jika wanita tengah baya itu tiba-tiba menengok kondisi kamar anak bujangnya yang lebih tragis dari perumahan korban gempa.

"Tante Miko datang, ya? Hore~ pasti dapat oleh-oleh." Sai buru-buru meraih celana yang memakainya sembarangan sebelum berlari ke ruang tamu. Sasuke hanya menepuk jidat. Ada-ada saja, pikirnya.

Matan memicing, kening berkedut dan alisnya pun menaut. Dua sosok wanita yang duduk tenang di ruang tamu mengundang heran di benak Sasuke. Kehadiran seorang wanita tengah baya yang tetap cantik itu mungkin hal yang wajar, tapi seorang perempuan di sebelahnya? Mau apa dia di sini?

Wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata itu namanya Karin. Sasuke mengenalnya sebagai putri salah satu teman arisa Ibunya di kampung. Dulu, ketika ia di kampung, Karin juga sering mengunjunginya. Sering perempuan itu mengajak Sasuke dan Itachi sekedar piknik di sekitar sawah.

Ah, sudahlah. Itu sudah terlalu lama berlalu. Lagipula, sekarang Sasuke tidak norak seperti dulu, yang mau-maunya makan di pinggiran sawah. Cih! Seperti tidak ada restoran saja.

Eh? Ternyata mereka tidak datang berdua saja. Seseorang duduk di samping Karin. Anak kecil. Sepertinya usianya belum genap satu tahun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Sasuke? Cepat kemari!" Nada Suara Mikoto tak lembut seperti biasanya. Aneh, sejak telpon semalam, wanita itu terus uring-uringan.

"Nah, Sai. Yang ini boleh untukmu semua."

Cih! Giliran bicara pada Sai, ia begitu lembutnya.  
Ibu, anakmu itu sebenarnya yang mana? Sasuke ingin merajuk, tapi gengsi.

Sasuke melangkah tanpa gairah. Ia hanya melongo ketika dilihatnya Sai -dengan tampang begitu lugu- sudah berniat kembali ke kamar setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, sekeresek penuh dodol garut dan wingko babat. Che! Anak itu!

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Minta pertanggung jawabanmu!"

Ha?

Bepata cerdasnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia tak mampu mencerna kalimat Mikoto. Ibunya barusan bicara apa ya?

"Maksudnya?"

"Hah," Mikoto tersenyum tawar, ia lantas menatap Sasuke seolah putranya itu anak paling durhakan sepanjang sejarah. "Kau! Jangan pura-pura tak tahu!"

"Ibu, aku serius!"

"Dia!" Mikoto menunjuk Karin. Sosok berambut merah itu menunduk dalam. "Oh, bukan dia maksud Ibu, tapi dia." Mikoto menunjuk seseorang di sebelah Karin.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tetap ia tak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa dengan balita itu?

"Namanya Kyo! Kau tak kasihan padanya?"

Mengapa harus kasihan? Itu bukan urusanku, pikir Sasuke ketika itu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana pun juga, dia keturunan Uchiha! Kasihan dia, kan? Usianya sudah hampir 10 bulan, tapi ia belum dapat pengakuan dari Ayahnya."

Uchiha? Ah, benar juga. Warna matanya onyx seperti miliknya. Rambutnya yang jarang-jarang itu juga hitam. Dan yang paling dominan adalah gayanya yang over stoic itu, padahal balita.

"Kasihan, Karin. Selama ini dia menanggung malu seorang diri."

"Jadi, Ibu anak ini Karin?" Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Pria biadab mana yang lari dari tanggung jawabnya? Ah, andai Sasuke tahu siapa orang itu, ia pasti menghancurkannya dengan sekali tonjok.

"Benar! Dan kau Ayahnya!"

DEEEEEEENNGG!

"A-apa?" Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Sasuke hanya hanya memandang Ibunya tak mengerti.

Dludak! Dluduk! Buk! Buk! Buk!

Ah, Sai pasti menguping dari lantai atas.

"Ibu tak peduli, sekarang Karin dan Kyo tanggung jawabmu! Urusi mereka!" Mikoto buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar. "Karin, jaga dirimu, yah."

Hening beberapa menit hingga sosok Mikoto tak terlihat lagi.

"Sasuke punya baby, aaahhh!"

Owh! Shit! Sumpal mulutmu, Sai idiot! Jangan mengumbar aib, eh! gosip!

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke tak pernah melakukannya! Perlu digaris bawahi, Sasuke itu masih perjaka.

Sasuke menatap Karin, marah. "Kau bisa jelaskan semua ini?"

Karin bersimpuh, "Sasuke, maaf! Tapi Kyo memang keturunan Uchiha."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa. Oh Hey! Jangan makan itu!" Sasuke meraih balita yang mirip dengannya itu, ia tak tega melihat si kecil yang memasukkan puntung rokok pada mulutnya.

Suara gedebuk langkah cepat yang beradu dengan tangga kayu terdengar. Saat itu, Sai dan Tenten muncul dengan wajah shock.

"Sasuke, punya anak!" Tenten membekap bibirnya.

"Sasuke jadi Ayah." Sai menutup wajahnya, terlihat turut frustasi. "Tunggu! Kalian jangan salah paham, dia bukan anakku!"

"Astaga! Kau hebat, Sasuke! Ini seperti duplikatmu! Mirip sekali. Miniatur. Ah, jadi pengen yang seperti ini." Sai cilukba di depan wajah si kecil. Sasuke sweatdrop.

Kukira kau dipihakku, Sai, ternyata...

"Benar. Ini mirip sekali." Tenten merempas pelan jemari Kyo yang imut-imut.

Ini tidak benar! Semakin ia mengelak, semakin buruk pula citranya sebagai lelaki sejati. Lalu?

Diam dan menunggu? Jangan bodoh! Sasuke yang jenius tak mungkin menyerahkan kasus ini pada waktu. Segera, pasti akan ia temukan jawaban. Dan Uchiha mini itu, bukanlah titisannya, Sasuke 1000% yakin.

* * *

"Kita... putus saja!"

Saat itu juga airmata Shion meleleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, kau belum tahu rupanya. Bukankah selama ini mereka menyebutku buaya? Kurasa mereka benar."

"Kau keterlaluan, Sai!"

"Ahahaha, terimakasih atas pujiannya. Aku sangat tersanjung."

Shion tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin Sai bisa mengatakannya seringan itu?

"Oh, iya. Kau belum tahu mottoku rupanya?" Sai berlagak antusias menatapmata Shion, "aku ini milik semua wanita! Aku cinta pada semua wanita yang kukencani, satu, empat, enam, sepuluh! Berapapun itu!"

"CUKUP!" Shion mencengkram kepalanya, putus asa. Ia tak tahan lagi. Mengapa? Mengapa Sai tega melakukan ini? Belum genap sebulan hubungannya terjalin, tapi dengan mudahnya Sai memutuskannya dengan alasan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Terserah kau saja."

Sai terpaku menatap Shion yang sudah berlari menembus hujan.

Sai merutuk. Mengapa ia baru tahu bahwa Shion adalah adik dari Ino? Seandainya ia tahu dari awal, tak kan mungkin ia mengencani seseorang yang berhubungan dekat dengan gadis masa lalunya. Cih! Pantas saja Shion selalu mengingatkannya pada Ino. Yah, sudahlah! Untuk apa memikirkan mereka? Tak penting.

Ponselnya berdering. Lagu reff Blue Bird milik Ikimono Gakari mengejutkannya dari lamunan. Ia meraih hp di saku celana dan melihat nama Uchiha Ayam di sana.

"Iya, Sasuke? Ada apa? Tumben mau nelpon? Biasanya cuma misscall dan menunggu kutelpon balik?"

Seseorang di seberang sana menahan gubrak. Keterlaluan sekali, si Sai itu, Batinnya.

"Ya, ini sedang dapat bonus nelpon setelah isi ulang."

"Isi 5000 dapet gratis nelpon? Kau pakai provider apa, sih?"

Gggrrrhhh! Uchiha Sasuke gemas! Andai ada Sai di depannya, pasti muka pemuda itu sudah hancur ia cakar-cakar.

"Tak penting. Sekarang kau di mana?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihan pembicaraan ke pokok. Sai melirik ke sekeliling.

"Di koridor, dekat lap."

"Tunggu aku di sana."

Tak sampai 5 menit Sai sudah melihat wujud Sasuke melangkah cepat menghampirinya.

"Oi! Cepet banget." Sai senyum lugu.

"Sai! Aku tahu, kau bukan mahasiswa kere sepertiku!"

Menaikkan alis, Shimura Sai merasa ada yang aneh dengan sohibnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau punya rumah di sekitar Tokyo, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Kumohon, bantu aku."

"Aku tidak bohong, Sasuke! Rumah Ibuku di Kyoto, dan di Tokyo hanya rumah kakek, dan aku malas tinggal bersama si tua bangka itu."

Apapun alasanmu, bukan urusanku. Sasuke masa bodoh, yang penting, "tolong, ijinkan Karin dan Kyo tinggal di sana sementara waktu."

Ha?

Sai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, apa kakekku..."

"Kuserahkan semua padamu. Thanks, bro!" Meraih tangan Sai untuk bersalaman sebelum ia melarikan diri.

"Oi, kakek sedang tidak ada! Mungkin seminggu lagi Karin bisa diboyong ke sana," Sai berteriak dan hanya direspon lambaian tangan Sasuke yang sosoknya sudah terlihat makin mengecil saja.

* * *

Memiringkan kepala, Hinata sempat tak yakin pada masakannya. Menurutnya memang sudah enak, tapi bagaimana dengan orang lain? Khususnya Sasuke.

Harusnya kini ia sudah di tempat kost Sasuke. Meminta agar pemuda itu mencicipi masakannya. Tapi karena terlalu lama ia termenung hingga waktu merangkak sore. Ah, ia harus cepat sampai di sana sebulum malam. Mengemasi bento istimewanya, dan membungkusnya dengan serbet khusus bermotif hati. Sangat cantik bukan?  
Dara itu tersenyum, berharap agar Sasuke akan senang menerimanya. Ini juga sebagai bukti bahwa ia akan jadi istri yang baik kelak. Hinata bergegas menuju halte terdekat, jika ia tak ingin terlambat, maka harus memilih bus patas.

Ibu kost sedang menyiram bunga ketika Hinata sampai. Merasa kedatangan tamu, si Ibu kost mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Hinata duduk berpangku tangan. Ditatapnya wanita tengah baya yang masih saja mempertahankan model rambut cempolnya. Eng, pasti Ibunya Tenten, batin Hinata sempat menebak-nebak.

"Temannya Tenten ya?"

"Iya, tante." Hinata mengangguk, santun.

"Sayang sekali, Tentennya baru saja keluar."

Eh?

"Bu-bukan! Eh- maksudnya saya ingin bertemu dengan eto... eng..."

"Ingin bertemu dengan siapa, dik?" Paras Hinata memerah, "Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke juga sedang keluar sebentar. Beli susu untuk anaknya."

Hinata mengangguk, "oh, sedang membeli susu untuk a- APA?"

'Keterlaluan! Kau tak bisa berubah, Sasuke! Tak bisa.'

Terpuruk di sudut kamar. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela lutut. Membiarkan airmata jatuh pasrah tanpa berusaha menghapusnya. Tidak, sebelum ia puas.

Bagus, Hinata! Kau adalah salah satu dari para wanita yang melakukan kesalahan terbesar; Mencintai pria yang menyakiti.

"Bodoh!" ia terisak. Tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisnya itu. Merutuk dan mengutuk, mengapa ia harus menyintai lelaki yang salah?

Ponselnya berdering. Cukup lama ia biarkan benda itu, hingga bangkit dan meraihnya. Nama 'Ayang' tertera di sana. Bahu Hinata makin terguncang, ia merijek panggilan itu sebelum melepas batrei hp-nya. Hinata hanya butuh ketenangan. Tapi, keadaan sepertinya tak pernah mengerti. Ketukan pintu yang terdengar bertubi-tubi dan disusul dengan suara Hanabi yang memanggilnya sungguh makin membuat ketenangannya makin jauh.

"Onee-chan... ada Gaara-nii..."

Gaara? Nama itu menarik perhatiannya. Hinata menegakkan wajahnya.

Gaara?

Che! Baiklah! Jika laki-laki bisa jadi bad boy, maka ia juga harus bisa 1000 kali lebih bad girl.

* * *

Gaara tahu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Hinata. Matanya, raut wajahnya, dan entah apalagi. Sejak pertama kali bertatap muka tadi, Hinata nampak murung. Gaara tak akan bertanya apa yang membuatnya terluka. Gaara hanya akan diam. Menunggu dan meminjamkan bahunya jika dara itu menginginkannya.  
Duduk sejak setengah jam lalu. Sediam pekarangan keluarga Hyuuga yang ditumbuhi beberapa bonsai. Senja telah rebah, dan tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang bersuara.

Tersenyum, perlahan Hinata tertawa pelan, dan itu menarik perhatian Gaara. Kenapa dia?

"Kau ingat, Gaara? Dulu kita pernah menikah di sini." Pandangan mata Hinata menatap kosong pada kolam koi yang dialiri air dari pancuran bambu. Awalnya, Gaara tak menjawab apapun. Pemuda itu Hanya menoleh, menatap Hinata tak mengerti.

"Sudah lama sekali, pasti kau lupa," katanya pelan, ia menghempaskan napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Masa kita masih kecil." Dan Hinata kembali tertawa. Tawa yang didefinisi Gaara sebagai, perih.

"Yah, aku ingat. Bahkan hari itu, aku berjanji padamu, jika kita besar nanti kita akan menikah lagi, tentunya dengan resepsi yang besar."

"Kau masih ingat rupanya."

"Tak mungkin lupa."

Dan sejak saat itu, Hinata mulai dapat percaya, bahu Gaara adalah tempat yang paling tepat baginya untuk bersandar.

* * *

PLAK!

Sasuke terbelalak. Rasa panas yang mejalar pada pipinyalah yang menyadarkan ia bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Hyuuga Hinata menamparnya.

Kenapa?

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya dari tatapan Sasuke, Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke tak mengerti apa alasan yang membuatnya sampai mendaratkan tamparan di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke!

Pemuda angkuh yang masih saja menunjukkan gelagat cemburu ketika ia bersama Gaara. Memuakkan.

Tak sadarkah bahwa ia tak lebih dari seorang lelaki murahan yang mendaratkan hatinya sembarangan? Menjijikkan! Hinata menatap rendah seseorang di hadapannya

"Aku muak padamu, Sasuke! Memang lebih baik kita berpisah saja."

Ia masih tak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata. Apa salahku?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Sasuke! Lebih baik kau urusi saja anakmu."

Oh, ternyata ini sumber masalahnya. Jadi karena... A-APA? Anak? Demi Tuhan! Saat ini Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Percuma saja ia punya otak over jenius jika mogok di saat ia butuhkan. Jelaskan! Dan Hinata harus dengarkan. Tapi, ah! Rasanya mustahil, seorang wanita yang tengah naik darah tak akan percaya dengan apapun penjelasan yang didengarnya. Lalu? Lalu? Tak mungkin kan, jika harus berdiam diri saja? Arrgh! Sasuke frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram rambutnya sendiri hingga terlihat berantakan. Dan, ketika Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata sudah berlalu pergi.

"Cih! Terserah kau saja! Wanita bodoh!" gumam Sasuke, berlawanan dengan hatinya. Dengan gontai ia memutar arah langkahnya, mungkin kali ini Sasuke absen kuliah dulu, tak mungkin bisa konsentrasi jika pikirannya kalut seperti ini.

"Hoy, Sasuke! Mau kemana? Ini hampir jam 7, sebentar lagi kelas di mulai." Sai melambai dari lantai dua, Sasuke hanya menengok sekilas, tak peduli.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak dengar ya?" setengah berlari, pemuda pemilik paras menyerupai Sasuke itu menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri temannya.

Sasuke terperanjat.

Jangan-jangan...

Sai?

Benar, Sai!

Tidak salah lagi.

Siapa lagi manusia bermulut ember kecuali dia. Tak salah lagi, pasti Sai-lah pemicu semua masalahnya dengan Hinata. Pasti mulut sialnya itu yang mengumbar-umbar gosip 'anak' pada Hinata. Sialan!

Sai memperpelan langkahnya ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, ia melambai. Memamerkan senyum entah palsu atau bukan.

"Sasu-"

**Buagh!**

Sai jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Seketika dua sahabat yang biasanya terlihat akrab ini jadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa-mahasiswa di kampusnya. Tatapan penuh tanya dan bisik-bisik samar mulai terdengar. Sasuke tak peduli meski banyak orang di sekitarnya. Biar! Biar semua tahu, inilah akibat jika punya mulut ember!  
Sementara Sai masih terpaku di posisi jatuhnya, bercak merah yang mengintip di sudut bibirnya sangat menyakitkan, tapi tak sesakit hatinya yang telah dipukul dan dipermalukan di depan umum oleh seseorang yang ia anggap sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kukira kau sahabatku, Sai," Sasuke bergumam. Tatapannya masih sinis menusuk seseorang yang masih tak bergeming di lantai.

"Bangun jika kau laki-laki!" bentaknya, frustasi.

"Sasuke," panggil Sai, ramah. Perlahan ia mengusap bibir perihnya sebelum kembali berdiri, menepuk sekilas celananya yang ternoda debu.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, Sasuke." Sai tersenyum, dan menurutnya senyum inilah yang paling berat ia tampilkan.

* * *

to be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**...?** Beberapa saat lalu saya diam. Nggak ngebacot sama sekali kan? Di sini boleh donk, saya berceloteh bentar? Oke, makasih udah dikasih kesempatan. Ehem- sebenarnya, saya membuat fanfiksi bukan untuk apa-apa, niat utama sih, berlatih. Hm, saya 100% sadar kalau kemampuan saya ini masih amat sangat amatir. Dan, selama di dunia ffn, saya tak pernah menyadari itu. Kenapa? Karena saya tidak pernah dapat kritik dan saran yang disampaikan dari review. Tapi, semenjak saya terjun di dunia tulis-menulis yang sesungguhnya, jujur saya malu! Sangat malu dengan tulisan asal-asalan yang pernah saya buat. Yah, betapa pedih dikomentari oleh senior, bahkan di flame orang tidak dikenal di tulisan pertama yang berhasil lolos seleksi.. Jujur, tak jarang membuat saya menangis terisak-isak... hueee! Jangan tertawa! ini serius! Dan betapa sakit hati ini ketika naskah ditolak media. Bagai cinta yang ditolak oleh si dia. Berbagai alasan penolakan yang sebenarnya sulit saya terima, owh! Tapi yah, namanya juga orang sudah kesengsem sama menulis, ya meski mewek ya ujung-ujungnya nulis lagi. Dan memang tak ada usaha yang percuma hehe saya sudah buktikan sendiri, yey. Nah, betapa bersyukurnya saya mengenal penulis hebat seperti GP, dan selain dia senior ternyata dia juga sangat baaaaiiikkk sekali. Yah, beliaulah yang selama ini mengajarkan banyak hal. Dan dikritik itu sesungguhnya adalah yang PALING DIBUTUHKAN. Jadi, tolong ya Minna-san yang baik hati. Berilah saya kritik. Terserah! Sepedas apapun saya tidak akan marah. Tapi, harus bisa membedakan FALME dan KRITIK loh. Flame itu sifatnya menjatuhkan, sedangkan kritik itu membangun.  
Yah, cukup sekian. Mungkin Minna-san sekalian udah capek ama bacotan saya. Makasih udah meluangkan waktunya dan mari sambung cerita yang kemaren...

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Kau! Kaulah awal hancurnya hidupku. Ini semua gara-gara, kau!" Sasuke melebarkan matanya yang sipit. Menatap sinis pada seorang innocent di hadapannya.

"Cih! Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!"

Yang diajak bicara tak bergeming, justru sibuk memutar-mutar lolipop yang sudah mulai mengecil.

"Tatap aku! Aku sedang bicara padamu," suara Sasuke meningkat satu oktaf, dan itu sedikit mengejutkan si lawan bicara. Mengerjap singkat, akhirnya dia menatap Sasuke yang tengah emosi. Membuka mulut kecilnya, tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan barisan giginya yang belum lengkap.

"Ta-ta-ta..."

"Katakan padaku! Mengapa Ibumu tak pernah memberi penjelasan tentang semua ini? Mengapa dia selalu bungkam? Hahaha, aku yakin kalau Ibumu sebenarnya juga tahu bahwa aku bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehadiranmu di dunia ini."

"Pappa, papapapa,"

"Papapapa! Aku bukan papamu! Ingat itu! Che, mengapa harus aku yang dituduh? Ha? Iya, memang, dulu aku play-boy tingkat diatas Dewa Jashin, tapi demi Tuhan, aku sudah pensiun sekarang."

"Nyaaam," kembali memasukkan lolipop dalam mulutnya. Kyo seperti tak peduli meski Sasuke bicara panjang lebar padanya.

"Kau kurang ajar! Begini perlakuanmu jika diajak bicara? Ah, model seperti ini bukanlah anakku." Sasuke menyeringai. "Hey, mengapa bukan Itachi atau Tobi saja yang dituduh jadi Ayahmu, ya? Mengapa harus aku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sejenak ia teringat pada sosok kakak-kakaknya. Si sulung Itachi, eng... memang tak mungkin ada orang yang menuduh pria yang kesehariannya selalu memakai kopyah dan sarung. Manusia alim, jarang dicurigai. Sedangkan Tobi? Demi Tuhan, si tulalit Tobi mana bisa menghamili anak orang?

"Kau, kapan kau pergi dari duniaku, ha? Aku stress!"

Sasuke mendunduk. Percuma saja bicara pada Kyo, justru malah ia sendiri yang disangka sinting. Ah, memang! Sasuke sinting.

Tanpa Sai.

Tanpa Hinata.

Hidupnya hampa.

Sai? Sedang apakah dia sekarang? Mengapa sampai sekarang belum pulang? Terlukakah dia? Menangiskah dia? Ah, tak mungkinlah buaya menangis. Tapi, jika buayanya seperti Sai? Hm, itu lain lagi. Sasuke menengadah, menatap langit-langit ruang tamu yang mulai muncul bintik hitam jamur akibat rembesan airhujan. Menerawang, beberapa saat lalu. Ia begitu marah pada Sai saat itu. Menutup mata dan telinga atas pembelaan apapun yang diucapkan Sai.

Cih! Sai pantas mendapatkannya. Anggap saja itu pelajaran. Tapi, dia sahabat kan?

Che, sahabat macam apa dia?

Sasuke mengeringai lagi, pasti baik-baik saja tanpa Sai.

Hinata.  
Sedang apa dia sekarang? Berdua bersama Gaara kah? Menangis kah? Atau menggoreskan belati di nadi? Ah, tidak boleh! Sasuke bersumpah akan cari pacar lagi -eh maksudnya Sasuke bersumpah akan bunuh diri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata.

Di depan sana, sebuah taksi hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumah kost milik nyonya Tenshin. Seseorang dengan kaca mata hitam berkilau keluar dari taksi tersebut. Sekilas menatap sekeliling, ia hanya memastikan bahwa ini adalah tempat yang dulu pernah ia kunjungi. Ah, sudah sangat lama terjadi. Melangkah elegan melewati pintu gerbang yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Rasanya tak sabar ingin bertemu mereka. Seperti apa mereka sekarang? Bagaimana keadaan mereka?

Tok. Tok.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Suara dari dalam rumah terdengar. Hmm, rasanya ia tak asing lagi dengan suara bernada datar itu, sangat ia rindukan. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara ceklikan kunci pintu pun terdengar dan sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Yang dipanggil justru menautkan alis. Mimik wajahnya mengguratkan tanya, siapa orang ini? Oh, lihat kaca mata hitamnya yang sangat besar seperti spion itu, silau. Si stoic hanya mengamati tamu itu ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Eng, penampilannya sangat keren dan...

"Hey, Sasuke! Kenapa tidak menyambut kakakmu?" Membuka kaca mata hitamnya, Itachi sungguh kecewa pada adik kecilnya. Dua tahun tidak bertemu saja membuat Sasuke lupa pada kakak Sulungnya.

"Oh, hey! Ternyata kau Itachi, kenapa jadi? Ah!" Mengamati kakak sulungnya lekat. Waw, fantastis. Ini sih, beda banget! Sasuke masih ingat terakhir kali bertemu Itachi, saat itu Itachi masih memakai sarung dan peci, seperti Pak Haji gitulah.

"Astaga," gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan kakakmu ini masuk?" Itachi tersenyum, membuat keriput-keriput di sekitar wajahnya makin nampak jelas. "Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu belakangan ini."

"Jadi, selama ini kau pergi ke luar negri? Untuk apa? Dapat beasiswa kuliah?" tebak Sasuke. Ia meletakkan teh manis yang baru saja diseduh di meja ruang tamu.

"Ah, bukan! Sebenarnya aku jadi TKJ."

Menautkan alis, Sasuke menatap heran pada Itachi. TKJ? Jangan bilang kalau itu Tenaga Kerja Jepang.

"Maksudmu-"

"Iya, hehe. Yah, kau tahu sendirilah, gaji buruh bangunan di Taiwan itu sangat besar, dua tahun di sana saja aku sudah bisa membeli rumah kecil dan pastinya aku siap bertanggung jawab, akhirnya-"

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang..."

"Apa?"

"KALAU KAU ADALAH BAPAK DARI KYO!"

Dan beberapa urat nadi menonjol di wajah Sasuke. Itachi hanya dapat tersenyum kaku. Ah, oke! oke! Itachi mengaku. Kepergiannya keluar negri tidak lain karena ingin mengumpulkan modal untuk menikahi Karin, dan tentu saja orang taunya akan sangat marah jika tahu anak sulungnya sampai membuat anak gadis orang berbadan dua. Lebih baik pergi dan pulang dengan banyak uang. Hahaha, ide cerdik bukan? Tak bisa disangkal, jika banyak uang, Mikoto tak mungkin bisa marah padanya.

"Maaf, Karin... Aku belum bisa pulang, bertahanlah demi bayi kita."

Itachi masih ingat, betapa kejamnya ia pada Karin, kekasih yang telah lama ia tinggal pergi.

"Agar kau tidak menahan aib sendiri, datanglah pada Sasuke, ia akan mewakiliku menjagamu sementara waktu. Dan ingat, untuk sementara jangan beritahu Ibu kalau Kyo itu anakku. Oke!"

Itachi, oh Itachi! Kakak macam apa kau? Melimpahkan aib pada adik sendiri. Tapi. Karin begitu penurut. Bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tak melancarkan protes.

"I-ta-chi!" Dada Sasuke naik-turun. Entah apa yang ia rasakan kini. Amarah, emosi, dendam, jika tiga ramuan buruk itu tercampur jadi satu, mungkin tak lama lagi akan terjadi ledakan yang sangat hebat. Dan, hey, Itachi ! Punya berapa nyawa kau saat berhadapan dengan kemarahan si bungsu?

"Err..." beringsut sejenak. Rasanya Itachi merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hiiiaaaaa..."

"Ampuuuun!"

.

"Maaf, merepotkanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke." Karin melambai dari kaca mobil taksi yang sudah bergerak pelan. Sasuke tersenyum simpul membalas lambaian Karin, namun ia tarik kembali senyum tulusnya ketika matanya bertatapan dengan wajah Itachi yang penuh luka lebam. Hn, Itachi pantas mendapatkannya, batin Sasuke sambil meremas tangan kanannya yang juga terasa nyeri.

"Jangan pernah kau limpahkan lagi tanggung jawabmu pada orang lain," ancam Sasuke dengan paras angker, sementara Itachi buru-buru mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa, jelaskan pada Ibu kalau Kyo bukan anakku, melainkan anak begundal bermuka keriput."

Sayang, mungkin Itachi tidak dapat mendengar kalimat teriakhirnya, karena taksi yang mereka tumpangi sudah melaju jauh.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata, ia hanya bertumpu dagu saat menatap Gaara yang tertidur dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di atas meja sebagai penopang wajahnya. Pasti Gaara kelelahan, jadi merasa tidak enak, membuat Gaara harus mengajarinya beberapa materi yang tak kunjung dimengerti, sampai-sampai membuat sang asisten Dosen itu ketiduran. Dia sangat tampan meski sedang terlelap. Rambut depannya yang tersingkap membuat tato Ai di dahi kirinya terlihat jelas. Eng, merah dan sungguh seksi. Entah siapa yang berinisiatif membuat tato Ai di sana. Yang jelas sejak melihat tato itu, Hinata juga tertarik untuk mengukir nama Hinata dengan warna indigo di kening Sasuke, tapi sayang si raven menolak mentah-mentah permintaan itu.

"Eh? Apa itu?" gumam Hinata, pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara, hanya berniat meraih bulu mata yang tertempel di hidung pemuda itu.

"Pasti ada yang merindukanmu," bisik Hinata dan segera meraih bulu kecil di ujung hidung mancung Gaara.

"Kau mau apa?"

Astaga!  
Hinata menarik kembali tangannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat didapatinya Gaara sudah membuka matanya, masih terlihat mengantuk. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa Gaara terlihat sangat imut. Seperti bayi panda yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hey! Hey! Jangan salah paham dulu. Hinata mengagumi paras menawan Gaara, bukan berarti jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Ada sebuah rahasia yang perlu kalian tahu, Hinata yang terhormat ini sama seperti gadis lain, dibalik sikapnya yang lembut dan elegan, juga ada naluri puber. Yah, bisa dibayangkan ketika gadis seusianya tengah menyaksikan video klip TVXQ, Super Junior atau justru band-band Visual Key dengan member-membernya yang teramat-amat-amat tampan itu diputar di TV, saat itu tak ada jarak antara mata dan layar televisi. Ternganga sambil sesekali menciumi layar televisi ketika personil favoritnya dapat giliran nyanyi. Mungkin bisa perasaanya terhadap Gaara dapat dianalogikan seperti itu, hanya sekedar suka, bukan perasaan khusus. Ingat! Nona Hyuuga bukan wanita gampangan. Yah, memang beberapa saat lalu, ia sempat berpikir untuk menjadi playgirl dan Gaara adalah mangsanya, tapi ternyata? Mana tega Hinata melakukan itu? Gaara terlampau baik untuk dipermainkan, Gaara tak pantas disakiti.

* * *

Sai duduk termenung di halte bus seorang diri. Resah dan gelisah. Bukan berarti memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Yah,memang hal itu mengganjal pikirannya, tapi di saat seperti ini bukan waktunya memikirkan soal Sasuke, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam tapi satupun tak ada bus yang lewat. Di saat seperti ini, Sai benar-benar kesal pada Ibunya. Wanita yang dulu sering sekali menceritakan kisah seram di halte bus sebelum ia tidur. Tentang wanita berambut panjang duduk seorang diri di halte bus, wajahnya yang sangat cantik pasti menarik perhatian pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat. Di saat bertemu pria hidung belang itulah, akan dipamerkan punggung yang berlubang, iyuh! Sai membekap wajahnya, merinding. Entah perasaannya sendiri atau udara tiba-tiba bertiup bagai melodi horror yang membuat bulu-bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tersentak. Sai perlahan menurunkan jemari yang sempat bertender di wajahnya. Menengadah kecil hanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Hujan?

Owh, sempurna sekali.

Merapatkan jas almamaternya dan menengok ke kanan, berharap ada kendaraan besar yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Atau, minta tolong seseorang menjemputnya? Sasuke? Mustahil. Shion? Oh, gadis itu akan tertawa riang jika Sai dilanda kesusahan. Tenten? Ah, tidak terimakasih. Chouji? Amit-amit jabang baby.

Cukup lama Sai mengutak-atik kontak dalam ponsel flipnya. Dan satu nama ia putuskan untuk dihubungi.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama."

Sai membulatkan kelopak matanya. Terkejut sekaligus lega. Siapa sangka wanita blonde itu benar-benar datang?

"Ah tidak apa-apa," gugup Sai menjawab. Dan ini adalah kali pertama si buaya bersikap gugup. Seseorang dalam sedan putih itu mengeluarkan payung dan melangkah cekatan menghampiri Sai. "Astaga, Sai! Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Hampir jam 8, dan kau masih ada di sini? Jam berapa kau selesai kuliah tadi?"

Sai menggigit ibu jarinya, "Sepertinya jam 5 sore. Eng, tadi aku... harus menyelesaikan tugas yang kemarin kulupakan, hehe." Tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuk seperti orang binggung, menurut wanita itu lucu juga.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau bisa masuk angin, ayo kuantar kau pulang," katanya sembari meraih tangan Sai yang sudah sedingin es.

"Tu-tunggu, Sensei!" Matanya yang sedikit kemerahan karena mengantuk menatap sosok wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. "Terimakasih, kau sudah datang."

Suara Sai nyaris tak terdengar. Ah, andai Tsunade tak memperhatikan bibir pemuda itu, mungkin ia tak tahu Sai berkata apa. Tsunade tersenyum singkat pada mahasiwa tampan itu.

"Ha-haattchiii"

"Ah, sudah kuduga, kau pasti masuk angin."

"Hanya bersin saja, Sensei. Tak masalah." Sai berdiri dari duduknya, mengekor Tsunade yang kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Dari kaca spion di atasnya, Tsunade dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sai... kau terserang flu, wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Eh, jangan meledek, Sensei. Dari dulu kulitku memang pucat." Sai tersenyum tawar. Yah, dari dulu ia tak suka ada yang membahas kulitnya yang sangat putih. Demi Tuhan, Sai tak pernah melakukan perawatan kulit atau mandi susu seperti yang dituduhkan sebagian besar teman kampusnya.

"Tidak, ini jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya," seru Tsunade, yakin.

"Andai aku bawa cermin, rasanya aku ingin melihat wajahku."

"Andai aku bawa stetoskop. Aku ingin memeriksamu saat ini."

"Jangan berlebihan, Sensei."

"Jangan meremehkan, Sai."

"Huh, rasanya aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur."

"Kau tak akan pulang hari ini,"

"...? Jangan bilang Sensei akan menyekapku di hotel. Demi Tuhan, jangan lakukan itu. Aku masih perjaka." Dan dengan paras tak bersalah Sai berucap. Tentu saja sudut siku-siku terbentuk di kening Tsunade. Mahasiswanya satu benar-benar deh.

"...? Kau pikir aku Chouji?"  
Hahaha, jangan sangka Tsunade tak mampu membalikkan keadaan. Sekarang skor satu sama.

"Stop! Jangan sebut nama itu, aku mual."

"Hahaha, lupakan. Malam ini kau menginap di tempat praktekku, aku harus pastikan pasienku benar-benar sembuh."

"Ih, siapa pasienmu? Siapa yang sakit?" Sai mengernyit. Petugas kesehatan di kampusnya ini terlihat aneh sekali hari ini.

"Nafasmu mulai tak teratur, Sai. Kau pasti mulai demam."

"Berhenti bicara, Sensei. Fokuslah menyetir, kau bisa menabrak."

Dan perdebatan tak berujung menyertai perjalanan mereka menuju tempat praktek Dr. Tsunade di pusat kota Tokyo.

Sungkup stetoskop ia tempelkan di dada Sai. Dan degup jantung luar biasa cepat ia dengar di sana. Ya, sangat jelas. Ini buruk, sepertinya Sai benar-benar sakit. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Berdebar, sensei. Kau membuatku gemetaran."

"Ah, maksudku..."

"Apa?"

**DEG!**

Sai memiringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Tsunade yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Shimu- oh, hey! aku belum selesai memeriksamu? Kenapa kau ini?" Tsunade heran melihat Sai yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut, bahkan wajahnya kini sama sekali tak telihat. "Sudah kubilang, Sensei! Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mengtuk. Eeeng, jadi bisa kupinjam kamar ini, sendiri?"

"Its okey," Tsunade menyerah. Sekilas mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan lantas keluar dari ruangan, membiarkan Sai seorang diri di sana. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, yang jelas sekujur tubuhnya kini penuh peluh dan detak jantungnya tidak karuan.

* * *

"Astaga, Sasuke!" Ibu kost menepuk jidatnya. "Ibu lupa, kemarin ada gadis yang mencarimu."

"Gadis?"

"Iya, ia membawa rantang berisi makanan. Ah, pasti sekarang sudah basi di dapur. Maaf, bibi benar-benar lupa."

"Apa dia gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dengan poni seperti boneka barbie?" tebak Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan dari Ibu kost.

"Tapi, saat itu kau sedang membeli susu untuk anakmu -ah, maksudku anak kakakmu."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Ja-jadi? Ibu kost yang membahas tentang 'anak' dengan Hinata? Owh, shit! Di mana Sai sekarang? Demi Tuhan, Sasuke ingin berlutut dan meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu.

Meremas rambut cepaknya dengan erat, sungguh! Sasuke menyesal atas sikapnya pada Sai yang tak bersalah itu.

"Apa Ibu melihat Sai?"

"Sai? Oh, astaga! Jam berapa ini? Dia belum pulang."

"Belum? Oh, Sai! Di mana anak itu?" Sasuke meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor 2 dimana ia meletakan panggilan cepat untuk Sai. Menunggu sebentar dan suara pemberitahuan bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan. Sasuke mengumpat kesal sebelum menekan angka 1 untuk menghubungi Hinata. Ada kebenaran yang harus Hinata ketahui. Dan, hasilnya? Tak ada jawaban.

"Bagus! Mengapa telepon seluler sungguh tidak berguna saat ini?" Si raven menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tv, memijat pangkal hidungnya sejenak. "Che, aku seperti dipermainkan nasib."

"Hoaeeemm... ibu ngantuk, tidur duluan yah. Dah!"

Dan lipatan-lipatan ganda menghias kening Sasuke ketika dilihatnya ibu kost-nya melenggang tanpa rasa bersalah. Kurang ajar, kau pikir karena siapa ini sampai terjadi? Batin Sasuke jingkrak-jingkrak dibalik raut datarnya.

"Wah? Iya, hallo?"

Sasuke hampir saja tertidur ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara Tenten yang mengobrol di ponselnya sambil mondar-mandir di sekitar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengernyit ketika melihat Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan hp-nya ke atas dengan frustasi.

"Hallo? Tidak dengar... aduh, di sini signalnya jelek sekali, hallo... hallo... apa? Sai kenapa?"

Apa? Tadi membahas Sai, bukan? Seketika Sasuke bangkit dari pembaringan dan memasang telinga baik-baik. "Hallo? Yah, tut... tut..." Tenten tertunduk lesu. Ditatapnya layar hp yang menandakan panggilan telah berakhir.

"Ada apa?"

"Mana kutahu, telponya tadi mati!"

Tak memperbaiki keadaan, Tenten justru membuat perasaan Sasuke makin kacau saja. Oke, Sasuke menyerah, besok saja ia selesaikan masalah dengan Hinata maupun Sai. Untuk saat ini si raven kalah oleh rasa ngantuk.

* * *

"Jadi... begitulah ceritanya," Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Dihadapannya, Hinata duduk dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, Sasuke."

"Bukan salahmu, ini semua salah Itachi."

"Jadi?" Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia menjatuhkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jadi apa?"

"Itu... ano..."

"Apa?"

"Eng... eto..."

"What the hell?"

"Aish! Sejak kapan si jenius Sasuke jadi blo'on?"

"A-apa?"

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, mempermainkan jari telunjuknya sekilas lantas membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kita... tidak jadi putus, kan?"

"A-apa?" Sungguh, Sasuke ingin tertawa saat ini, tapi mengingat Hinata yang mungkin saja sudah kehilangan 'wajah' di hadapannya.

"Yah, tentu saja tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang khas. Ada rasa lega dalam hati Hinata, sebelumnya ia ragu, apa hidupnya masih normal jika tanpa Sasuke? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin.

Dara cantik itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba lengan kokoh melingkar di pundaknya. Berat memang, tapi rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Teruslah seperti ini, Sasuke. Hinata tidak keberatan.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah dimulai."

Mengangguk kecil, dengan malu-malu Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Dan dua sejoli itu melangkah pelan menuju kelas. Entahlah, kali ini Hinata merasa dunia ini hanya miliknya dan Sasuke. Yang lain? Cuma ngekost! Buktinya kini gadis pemilik rambut indigo itu tak peduli meski puluhan pasang mata dengan tatapan iri menyorotnya. Khususnya mata-mata para fansgirl yang menggilai Sasuke. Yah, siapa yang tidak terpesona pada Sasuke? Si pemuda paling sexi, tampan, berkarisma dan jenius! -ah, siapa yang peduli meskipun dia... melarat. Oke, memang di dunia ini tak ada seorangpun yang sempurna, tapi jika Sasuke punya modal tampang menawan dan otak cemerlang, bukan hal yang sulit untuk merauk materi melimpah. Jadi model, bintang film, atau jadi dosen? Gampanglah.

"Hei, lihat siapa yang baru saja datang!"

"Hei Sasuke, bukankah dia temanmu? Wah, buaya itu... bahkan Tsunade-sensei pun dia sikat."

Uchiha bungsu tak bergeming. Atau lebih tepatnya tak mengerti pokok bahasan yang dibicarakan beberapa mahasiswa yang mengobrol di sekitar tempat parkir.

"Hei, Sasuke... perhatikan di sana," mahasiswa berkaca mata itu menunjuk sedan putih yang baru saja terpakir rapi di tempatnya. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menatapnya dari jauh. Dan, oh astaga! Bukankah itu Sai? Be-berdua dengan Tsunade, dan semalaman dia tidak pulang. Eng, tidak! Jangan sampai Sai jadi pemuas hasrat tante-tante haus belaian.

* * *

"Baik, kita akhiri mata kuliah sampai di sini." Gaara mengemasi buku-bukunya sebelum meninggalkan kelas dan bergegas menuju ruang sebelah untuk menyampaikan materi. Suatu kelegaan tersendiri untuk seorang Uchiha. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu berlama-lama menatap si wajah panda itu lebih lama. Dan, ia bisa lega ketika tahu hari ini Hinata harus bertugas di UKS menemani Tsunade. Che, pantas si Gaara seperti orang terburu-buru saat mengajar tadi, tak ada alasan baginya untuk berlama-lama di kelas sih.

Setelah mengemasi buku-bukunya, Sasuke menunggu agar kelas benar-benar sepi sebelum menghampiri Sai yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Pemuda itu masih berkutat dengan catatannya.

"Ehem, aku melihatmu turun dari mobil Tsunade pagi tadi." Sasuke duduk di samping Sai. Bukannya mendapat respon, justru tatapan aneh yang Sasuke dapatkan. Sai, tak tersenyum, juga tak terlihat seperti orang marah. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, sok angkuh. Sementara Sai mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau... bicara padaku?" tanyanya ragu dengan menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Kukira kau bukan temanku lagi, Sasuke," desis Sai nyaris tak terdengar.

"Oh, itu..."

"Ah, iya. Ada seseorang yang bilang bahwa aku tak pantas punya teman," kata Sai datar. Dan kali ini Sasuke melihat ada gurat perih di mata sahabat malangnya itu.

"Sai, sebenarnya itu-"

"Satu-persatu orang membenciku, Sasuke. Dan kau, kau juga membenciku, besok bisa saja Ibu kemudian kakek yang membenciku, dan jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan mati."

"Hey, bodoh!" Sasuke mencengkram pundak Sai hingga pemuda pucat itu merasakan nyeri di sepasang pundaknya. Hah, ini seperti dicengkram kaki-kaki elang yang kuat.

"Bicara apa kau, hah?" bentak Sasuke tepat di wajahnya, hingga Sai dapat menghirup nafas Sasuke yang seperti mint, ada rasa syukur dibenak Sai, karena meski ibu kost suka masak jengkol, tapi Sasuke lebih rajin menggosok giginya.

"Kenapa?"

"Oke. Aku menyesal soal yang kemarin, maaf..."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Sai tanpa intonasi. Sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "jangan banyak bicara lagi. Aku tahu kau lebih pintar dari yang terlihat."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Sakit."

"Ha?"

"Ba-huku..."

Oh, Sasuke baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia mencengkram bahu Sai. Ucapan pemuda pucat tentang kematian membuat Sasuke reflek melakukan itu. Tapi sayangnya, berpasang-pasang mata fujoshi terlanjur menatap dua pemuda yang kini saling berdekatan itu dengan hidung berlinangan darah. Sangat romantis, batin mereka -bahkan salah satunya terlihat agresif di mata para fujo-, penuh antusias mereka mengambil gambar dari kamera hape yang pastinya sudah mematikan slash dan suara camera agar tidak ketahuan. "Ternyata Sasuke seorang gay," bisik salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hush! jaga bicaramu, itu namanya fitnah! Faktanya Sasuke itu B!"

"B?"

"Yah, kau tahulah, B itu apa..."

Entah sejak kapan Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di antara para gadis fujo. Ia hanya menggigit jari telunjuknya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan sebal.

**OWARI**

* * *

*Hening*

Muahahahahahahaha...  
geje ye, iye... Dari awal saya juga uda bilang, kalo ini hanya fanfiksi ringan, saya gak ngasih konflik yang neko-neko. Hanya sekedar coretan.

Ehem, betapa saya ketawa pas baca ulang fic ini. Bukan karena homor, tapi alur ceritanya yang gubrak abis.

Yah, silahkan kritik dan sarannya xD


End file.
